The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to shielded detector heads.
In nuclear medicine (NM) imaging, such as single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) or positron emission tomography (PET) imaging, radiopharmaceuticals may be administered internally to a patient. Detectors (e.g., gamma cameras), typically installed on a gantry, capture the radiation emitted by the radiopharmaceuticals and this information is used, by a computer, to form images. The NM images primarily show physiological function of, for example, the patient or a portion of the patient being imaged. Detectors, however, may be subject to undesired exposure to non-collimated radiation which negatively affects image quality, and may require re-imaging of the patient. Accordingly, shielding may be provided to gamma cameras. Certain conventional shielding approaches utilize lead plates affixed to a camera; however, such use of separate lead plates may result in gaps between plates and/or mounting holes that are effectively transparent to radiation.